Julie's Q&A with Frozen Characters
by Doglover645
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Submit questions and dares for Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Hans, and Olaf! Plus others like the Duke or the Trolls. May contain appearances by other characters.
1. Introduction

**A/N: So I've seen a bunch of these and I thought it might be fun to do one for Frozen, so here I go! **

* * *

Four friends, a beloved pet, and another guy walked down a dimly lit hallway.

"Why are we here again?" The redheaded girl asked.

"I'm not sure, they requested for us to be here, so here we are." Her older sister responded.

They finally reached a door, they pulled it open, and inside were four chairs and a small pen.

"Please take your seats!" A voice called out.

Lights turned on revealing names on the chairs _Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. _The pen had the name _Sven_ printed on it.

Everyone took their seats, except the extra guy.

"Where do I sit?" He called out.

"No one likes you, you don't get a chair! Now sit down on the floor Hans."

"NO!" Hans yelled back.

"SIT. DOWN. NOW!"

Terrified, Hans took a seat on the floor.

"Why are we here?" Elsa asked.

"You're on my show." The voice replied.

"What show?" Elsa asked again.

Lights flooded the stage and showed a big sign that read _Julie's Q&A with Frozen Characters!_

A teenage girl with brown hair and glasses walked onto the stage.

"Hi! I'm Julie. I host this show, where audience members can submit questions and dares for you guys."

She gestured out into the audience, filled with fans.

Julie turned to the audience.

"You guys can ask the characters questions and dares, except I can't kill anyone. I rated this K+, so it has to be appropriate for kids. But I CAN bring people back from the dead like they never left *cough* the King and Queen *cough*, so bring on the questions and dares."

She turned back to the characters.

"This is gonna be fun."


	2. Episode 1

**A/N: Wow! One chapter and I already have a bunch of reviewers, followers and favorites! Now, the show must go on! ;-)**

* * *

"Hi everybody, and welcome back to_ Julie's Q&A with Frozen Characters._ Now, let's get this thing started!Up first we have **woodland59** who says:

_Okay, my questions are...Elsa, how are you so awesome? And Anna, are you and Kristoff now boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

"I'm not sure how to answer that, but maybe because of my powers." Elsa grinned and formed a big snowflake.

"Yes, the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer is my boyfriend." Anna said with a big smile on her face. Kristoff blushed.

"Okay." Julie said. "Onto the next set of questions. Now we welcome **NiatheWickedLover** who asks

_King and Queen, come back please!_

_Elsa: Do you see the similarities between you and Elphaba from Wicked?_

_Anna: Were you really in love with Hans? Like... Really? And will you build a snowman with me?_

_Kristoff: Are reindeer really better than humans?_

_Sven: here are some carrots!_

_Olaf: are you enjoying your own personal flurry?_

_Gift for everyone: This giant chocolate fountain. Enjoy!"_

Suddenly, the former, deceased, King and Queen walked in from stage left.

"Mama, Papa!" Anna and Elsa yelled in harmony as they hugged their dead parents (don't worry, no zombies here). The King exchanged a look of panic with his wife.

"Anna! You mustn't be so close to Elsa. Elsa you…shouldn't…be…here." The King asked while attempting to smile. Elsa immediately realized what he was talking about.

"No! Anna can and WILL stay here with me! She knows now. She helped me to control them. Even if you are here, you will never, EVER separate me from Anna again! Now leave!"

There was a stunned silence over Elsa's sudden outburst. The King was the first to speak.

"If that's how you feel, fine."

Julie snapped her fingers and they disappeared.

"How did you do that?" All the characters asked.

"This is my fanfiction, I do what I want. Now for the rest of Nia's questions."

Elsa spoke first. "_Wicked _did come to Arendelle a little while back, and Anna and I saw it together. I did see the similarities. We both have uncontrollable powers, were the cause of a family member's death," she said with a sad glance at Anna, "and we're both misunderstood."

Anna was up next. "Yes, I was in love with Hans. He was charming, handsome, and I thought we belonged together. But now I see that I was just blind. He's nothing but a mean, power-hungry, heartless, murderer. And YES OF COURSE I WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN! Elsa, if you could be so kind."

Elsa flicked her wrist and covered the stage with snow. Nia ran onto the stage and built a little snowman with Anna and Elsa.

"Okay, okay. I think it's time we get back to the show." Julie spoke up. "Kristoff, your turn."

"Well, reindeers, Sven specifically, were better than people. But that was before I met Anna. So now, reindeers are tied with Anna." Anna playfully punched him in the arm.

A bag of carrots appeared in Sven's pen. He snorted happily and dove into the bag, eating all the carrots.

"I love my personal flurry! It keeps me nice and cool, and it snows on me. I can enjoy summer!" Olaf said in a very happy tone.

Then a big chocolate fountain appeared on the edge of the stage. Elsa and Anna were immediately there, dipping strawberries Julie had given them. After finishing their snack. They returned to their seats and Julie to her desk.

"Now welcome to the show **NellytheActress**, who says

_This looks fun. First Frozen Q&A I've read. So hmm..._

_Elsa: Why did you have to get Let It Go stuck in everyone's head? _

_Kristoff: You're weird._

_Anna: Is your hair red or strawberry-blonde? A lot of people say red but Disney said strawberry-blonde._

_Can the singing trolls come just to annoy everyone?_

_Everyone: Have you see the Honest Trailer video for Frozen? If not you should."_

"Wow, thanks for that." Kristoff said, a little offended.

"I didn't mean for it to get stuck in everyone's head, it just kind of happened. I also didn't mean for it to win Best Original Song at the Oscar awards. But it did, and I may or may not be happy about that." Elsa said with a small smirk on her face.

"My hair is strawberry-blonde. Nothing else to be said." Anna said, totally serious.

Julie snapped her fingers and Cliff, Bulda, and some of the other trolls appeared. Then they noticed Kristoff and Anna holding hands, and it was all over.

_He was just a bit of a fixer-upper, he had a few flaws._

_Like his peculiar brain dear, his thing with the reindeer, that's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_He got the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing was fixed!_

"Oh boy. Thanks Nelly." Kristoff said with complete sarcasm in his voice.

Julie snapped her fingers again and the trolls disappeared.

"What's the Frozen honest trailer?" Anna questioned. Julie pulled out her iPhone and showed them the fan made trailer.

They sat in silence for a little while after it was over. Then Elsa spoke up.

"Wow, way to pick at that scab." She said, a little hurt over the trailer that showed her what she did to Anna.

"Okay then! Up next we have **MysteriousWriterGirl14** who says

_So this looks really fun. Ok, so _

_Elsa: How exactly did you get your powers? I know you were born with them, but did your mother do something to cause your powers or is there a history of magic bearers in your family or did they just happen?_

_Anna & Kristoff: How is your relationship going? _

_Olaf: What is your one all-time favorite thing about summer?_

_Hans: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN $$ TO ANNA? HUH? HUH? DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!_

_Elsa: I dare you freeze Hans in a block of ice then unthaw it (eventually) and put him in an ice dress _

_Hans: I dare you to kiss Sven_

"I will be completely, totally, honest with you, I have no idea." Elsa said flatly.

"Our relationship is going really well! I have yet to see him pick his nose and eat it…" Anna said with a giggle.

"I love all the colors! There's crimson, chartreuse, yellow and no yellow snow!" Olaf exclaimed.

"You know perfectly well why I did what I did to Anna. I wanted to be king. And I have no regrets for what I did. And what's with all this dishonor stuff?" Hans said from his spot on the dusty floor of the stage.

"It's a line from the movie _Mulan._ It's a great movie." Julie explained to the gang.

"Gladly." Elsa said with a smirk and stood up. "This is for Anna." Elsa said before releasing an icy blast, freezing Hans where he was sitting into a block of ice. They waited a few minutes before deciding to unfreeze him, and dressing him in an ice dress similar to Elsa's.

"Oh come on!" Hans shouted angrily. "Now I have to wear this AND kiss the moose!? Let's just get this over with." He marched over to Sven's pen, hopped over the railing, and kissed Sven, who then reacted with a painful hit to Hans's head with his antlers.

"Can I take this off now?" Hans asked, pointing to the dress.

"Not until the end of the show." Julie replied, smiling.

"Finally, we have **We Finish Our Own Sandwiches** who says

_Muwahaha_

_Elsa:_

_Question: Do you know that Marshmallow has your crown?_

_Dare: Throw Hans into the Ice Palace_

_Anna__:_

_Question: Do you still build Snowmen even if Olaf is there?_

_Dare: Eat a carrot smothered with Sven's saliva_

_Kristoff__:_

_Question: Are reindeers still better than people?_

_Dare: Go with Elsa and punch Hans inside I know you want to_

_Hans__:_

_Question: How did you get out of prison?_

_Dare: Steal the crown off of Marshmallows head_

_Olaf__:_

_Question: How's summer treating you?_

_Dare: Sing Let It Go_

_Sven_

_... Just go head-butt Hans or something_

"Yes, I know Marshmallow has my crown. I went to visit him, and he had it. I will throw Hans into the ice castle once we get to his dare." Elsa said.

"Elsa and I still build snowmen, just not ones who come to life like Olaf." Kristoff pulled out a carrot and had Sven take a bite, then handed it to Anna. Who ever so slowly took a bite. "Ewwwwwwww!" the audience moaned.

"As I said earlier, reindeers are tied with people." With a huge grin on his face, Kristoff walked over to Hans and slugged him across the face. "That felt good." He said as he walked back to his chair.

Hans rubbed his cheek. "I got out of prison to do this, but I'm under high surveillance by well…them." He said gesturing to Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna.

Julie snapped her fingers and everyone was at Elsa's castle on the North Mountain.

Elsa held up her hands, lifting Hans by the ice dress and threw him up the stairs into the castle. A gruff roar was heard, followed by a scream as Hans came tearing down the broken stairs, carrying the golden tiara. Marshmallow appeared, covered almost entirely in ice. Elsa was able to calm him, only by giving him his crown back. Julie snapped her fingers and they were back at the studio.

"Summer's wonderful!" Olaf yelled, and then he began to sing.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go, let it go, _

_Turn away and slam the door, _

_I don't care what they're going to say,_

_Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway._

The audience roared with applause as Olaf bowed and took his seat.

Sven jumped over his pen, charged at Hans, and head-butted him. Hard.

"Ouch, that did not look fun." Julie said, trying not to laugh. "Well that's it for this episode. See you next time!" she finished, and the lights faded.

* * *

**If I didn't use your questions, I was already writing.**

**Songs used:**

_**Fixer-Upper (**_**with slightly modified lyrics)**

_**Let it Go- **_**Idina Menzel.**

**Video Used:**

_**Frozen Honest Trailer-**_** Made by the Screen Junkies**


End file.
